<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinded by the Light. by Interstellar_Child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663060">Blinded by the Light.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child'>Interstellar_Child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fix-It, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impactor is dead. Murdered by Autobots. At least, thats what Megatron is saying over a dronespeaker as Impactor lies in the rubble of a destroyed skyscraper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Impactor/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blinded by the Light.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look if the shows writers have to cut out most of their script and make seige confusing then I'M gonna step in and and the romantic subplot okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard to speak between each wheezing shake of his vents. The metal beam didn’t strike his spark, but it might as well have. He had heard Megatron's words echoed over the drone-speakers. <em> One of our finest soldiers. A decepticon patriot, Impactor. </em>That’s how he would be remembered now. Murdered. A death on the battlefield was better than this lingering. Waiting for his system to finally wither away. Being slowly crushed to death as he was stuck to the beam under the weight of the concrete slab that had fallen on him. He couldn’t feel his arm and hopefully soon he wouldn't feel anything.</p><p>Instead his pathetic end is interrupted by someone. He hears them pull a gun on him- as if he can do anything more than lay there and die. He would laugh if he could- it just hurts too much. </p><p>“if you’re here to kill me. . . you’re too late”</p><p>Impactor can't even see who’s lugged the rubble off of him- the suns too bright. Blazing down right behind the bot standing there. It illuminates his head in a faint glow. He had heard another miner once tell a story of the afterlife. How when your spark fades and your soul ascends primus would reveal himself to you in all his glory and guide you back to where you came from. Where all cybertronians came from. And All, once again, becomes One. </p><p><em> Maybe I’m already dead, </em> Impactor thinks. <em> But then why does it still hurt this much? </em></p><p>The bot doesn’t fire his weapon nor does he leave him. Instead he moves to kneel beside Impactor. And it isn’t the continued mind-numbing pain he feels when the bot touches him. It’s the hands of a healer</p><p>“No, but i am just in time to save you”</p><p>It’s the cool solvent disinfecting his wound and the doctor pulling him free of the metal beam. It’s the sting of the welding torch as the doctor seals up his chassis. Its the feeling of numbness and a muttered <em> sorry </em>when he realizes his arm has been ripped off. It’s the hand that gently holds his head as the doctor helps him sit up. It’s this strange new feeling in his spark- decepticon doctors didn’t act like this.</p><p>The bot helps him stand to his peds, an arm hooked under him and the other holding him steady as he leans against the doctor. They’re at the clinic by the time he notices the faded autobot symbol on his savior's chassis.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Impactor stays quiet when the other autobots enter Ratchets clinic. He can only listen in as that's what Ratchet asked him to do. Even if the autobots insult Ratchet- beg him to do their bidding. Impactor will sit and wait for them to leave.</p><p>Instead things reach a boiling point when Wheeljack speaks and something inside Ratchet breaks. He pulls his gun on them and tells them to leave. </p><p><em> Funny. He might actually shoot Optimus, </em>Impactor thinks as he turns to see the doctor end the war right in his own clinic. But he is met with the sight of one of the other autobots pulling a cannon on Ratchet.</p><p>Now it's Impactors turn to snap</p><p>Impactor lunges at the autobot who dares raise a weapon like that at Ratchet. Ratchet who saves countless decepticons and autobots. Whose clinic they are in, whose good manners they are intruding on. It’s just like autobots to take and take and take and to kill when they don’t get their way. He cant take them all on, he knows this as his injury makes him freeze when Elita grabs him. But he can distract them just enough for ratchet to run.</p><p>“You treat decepticons?” Elita says with disgust.</p><p>“I treat anyone in need of care” He says. Ratchet’s too tired to fight them. And somehow that hurts Impactor more than Elita holding in a way that strains his wound.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what they’re doing to us out there?” the bot whose cannon is is no longer drawn says.</p><p>“Autobot. . . “ Impactor snarls, “Elitist scum!”</p><p>And for a moment Impactor lets it all go. Centuries in the mines, the disregard for his life by the council, the willing ignorance of the autobots. He throws it all back in their face. They never saw what he saw, they only debated over the decepticons theoretical rights. Sipped their energon in their skyscrapers as they relaxed in their world of wealth and luxury. Meanwhile he and Megatron had to crawl their way up and out of their harsh reality. And instead of listening- optimus does what any autobot does when facing the truth. He wants Impactor to stop talking.</p><p>“You don't command me, prime.” He says.</p><p>“Prime is right. Enough.” Ratchet interrupts. But he still moves to Impactors side- not the autobots “I didn’t patch you up just so you could blow a valve here."</p><p>And when Ratchet looks at Impactor, it's all sorrow. And just as quick as his anger came so did his regret. His words were supposed to cut Optimus’ spark, not shatter Ratchets. But when Ratchet turns to Optimus his sorrow becomes frustration. And now Impactor can see how the other injured are huddling together. Their faces with wide eyes and a few trembling as they hold onto each other. He knows these looks on their faces- he’s seen it so many times before back in the pit. And Impactor hates that in this moment he aided their fear, instead of protecting them.</p><p>“You and <em> your </em>team are upsetting my patients. I suggest you leave.”</p><p>And to Impactors surprise, they do.</p><p>Optimus says his apologies- for what little they’re worth- but he knows it's not for him. Even when Wheeljack asks once more for Ratchet to listen, he only tells him that he’ll meet them on the deck overlooking the clinic.</p><p>But he doesn’t leave with Wheeljack. He stays with Impactor. For a moment they’re both frozen. Ratchet reaches for his hand and Impactor gives it to him. This time his grip is tight. His thumb rubbing a worried circle into the back of Impactor’s hand. Impactor finds that he can't speak- not that he doesn't have anything to say but the words are stuck. His processor too focused on Ratchet’s hand to let him talk. </p><p>“When I was back in the academy I had a friend be reassigned to the pit. It was as if she was there for one class and then missing the next.” Ratchet began. He wasn't looking Impactor in the eye. Not that Impactor blamed him.</p><p>He remembered the reassigned- sent to the pit for punishment they were often put up against gladiators as an opening act. It was never more than a five minute show. Impactor wasn’t sponsored by any of the noble houses so he never had to kill the reassigned. But he never forgot what those minutes sounded like echoing through the colosseum walls as he awaited for his turn.</p><p>“I found out later that she had started a petition for miners to be allowed basic health insurance and she had been rather adamant about it. I didn’t even know things like that could happen”</p><p>Impactor gives Ratchet’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Ratchet's eyes are looking far away now.</p><p>“At first Wheeljack and I worked together to forge weapons and machinery to protect us and others. But as the war raged on and Alpha Trion died it became less and less about protection. So I left that life and Wheeljack.”</p><p>Ratchet brings himself back from his memories. His face softens when he looks Impactor in the eyes. Impactor can only give him a small smile.  And then Ratchet pulls Impactor closer and he learns in-</p><p>“Wheeljack wouldnt come here unless it’s serious.” Ratchet whispers, “He may be many things but he nevers lies- at least not to me. And I owe it to him to listen just for a minute. Stay here and help the others calm down, alright?”</p><p>Impactor can only nod his head. Ratchet leaves him with a squeeze of his hand and the lingering feeling in his processor that his spark shouldn't be spinning this fast.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Impactor can't believe his audials. It's ridiculous- a space bridge? Those haven't worked in decades. Not since the energon shortage. And Megatron has- primus. Impactor doesn’t understand. None of it, the autobots, the decepticons, the all-spark, none of it makes any sense.  All he knows is that Ratchet doesn’t like it and feels as if the only way to keep his patients safe and his camp secure is helping prime.</p><p>Ratchet is strong, Impactor knows this. He’s resourceful too but the autobots? If he goes with them he’s dead. If he goes alone he will die. And then who will take care of this camp? Yes Impactor could protect them from harm- shielding them from danger but care for them? </p><p>Who would know how to calm down a patient like Ratchet can? Who could know just how to fix a bot with most of their body blasted off like Ratchet? Who had the connections to get medical supplies and energon? Who else is gentle enough to comfort a bot when they’re on the verge of death yet strong enough to hold down a bot thrashing about in pain?</p><p>Who would hold Impactor’s hand like he was more than a soldier?</p><p>No.</p><p>No he wouldn’t let him go alone. </p><p>“Ratchet, you helped me. Now I’m gonna help you” Impactor declares. Worry creases Ratchets brow. At least he knows the feeling is mutual. “I’m coming along to make sure you get back in one piece.”</p><p>The autobots immediately cry out against that. <em> Right, </em> he thinks, <em> I guess they would be going too. </em></p><p>It takes a moment to stand his ground and convince them to let him go. But when Ratchet agrees that’s all the permission he needs. The autobots take their leave to get ready outside the camp- but Impactor and Ratchet stay behind to get the camp ready. They set up a few teams: to watch over the camp, to take care of medicine schedules and one that can go get supplies if needed.</p><p>It isn’t until Ratchet asks for Impactors help getting out his old tool set that they get a moment to themselves.</p><p>“You’d be going up against Deceptions.” Ratchet says, his back to Impactor. He’s busying himself with putting the tools in his subspace but Impactor knows. Ratchet is trying to stay strong.</p><p>“I would be.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that- you've done more than enough here. We may be on different sides of this war but once you come with me they’ll see you as a-”</p><p>“I think-” Impactor takes Ratchet's hand, it's larger than his. And in this moment he feels as if for once that it’s alright that he's not the strongest bot in the room. “I think i’m already a traitor.”</p><p>Ratchet pulls Impactor into a hug. Impactor leans his head on Ratchet’s windshield, his hand over his autobot symbol. Ratchet holds his head with one hand and covers his decepticon badge with the other. It’s been a long time since he really felt safe. Back at the beginning of the war there were days when after a battle he would lie down on his berth and feel invincible. But here in Ratchet’s arms he felt peace. At least that’s what he thought this feeling was called. And just as soon as the world fades away from them, it comes right back.</p><p>“Ratchet-” Wheeljack comms him, “We need to go.”</p><p>But Ratchet doesn’t let go. Somehow he holds on tighter- as if it’s more important now than it ever was.</p><p>“Primus” he says, “We’re both such fools.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Of all the blasted, suffering miserable things-” </p><p>Impactors comm comes out easily enough, or it would have if Elita didn’t have to scrape at it like it was something wretched. She had a comm too didn’t she? Megatron didn’t even take Ultra Magnus’ comm when he surrendered. Their mistake. Still he complies- this way it’s easier to keep Ratchet safe.</p><p>Even if he’s currently cursing up a storm.</p><p>The other autobots just stand there as Ratchet tries to remain calm. He’s snarling at Optimus- headstrong and foolhardy Optimus. Primus if Elita weren’t near diggin his processor out he would have laughed. And then it really is out- Impactors head feels lighter. Almost emptier. It’s the comm Megatron had given all of his commanders and inner circle. If any of them ever needed him they could comm him personally. But after a few millennia of war it was less of an honor and more of a necessity. Impactor can't even remember the last time Megatron had commed him just to talk.</p><p>Still he feels as if a part of him is missing.</p><p>“-Taking out someones comm.” Ratchet finishes once Elita tosses it like it's not a part of Impactor. Was a part of Impactor. He doesn’t look to see where she throws it but if he did it would just make him angry.</p><p>He feels that it would be easier for the comm itself to be traced than his actual body if he had died. But he doesn’t care enough to tell them that.</p><p>He falls behind the group as they walk into autobot command. Through the rubble and into the entryway of the huge freighter ship.  It was cloaked this whole time- the Arc in a crater. But now that he sees it, it's not the pristine HQ he was expecting. It’s rather pathetic actually. He had heard that the Arc had been blown out of the sky. Somehow it had survived.</p><p>Ratchet fell back too to be near Impactor. He grabs his wrist where Impactor’s old arm and new sort-of-a-blaster-kinda-a-harpoon hand meet. They sneak a glance at the other at the same and then smile. They slow down and enjoy this moment of peace as they walk down the halls of the Arc. Autobot symbols on every bot around them and strange stares. Impactor is loving every minute of it. The shock it must be of a high command decepticon- one that had been declared dead no less walking down their halls must have been hard to take in. </p><p>Ratchet gives his wrist a supportive squeeze as he’s noticed the stares now too. But with Ratchet beside him it doesn’t matter. Impactor almost laughs at this new mission they’ve decided to join.</p><p>“Just stick by me.” Ratchet whispers, ” I don't want to lose you now that you don't have your comm.”</p><p>Impactor just shrugs it off. “She only took my long range one- she didn’t get my personal comm”</p><p>Ratchet tries not to react. But the grin on his face is just too big. In his excitement he gives Impactors arm a loving pat. The noise of the it makes one of the other autobots, Mirage he now knows, call out for them to quit slagging around and to keep up. But impactor just chuckles in response.</p><p>“Ratchet was just helping me as my wound is acting up” Impactor calls back, a spring in his step. He sends Ratchet a request to let him send personal comms. This time Ratchet tries making a show of helping Impactor. Even if he’s supporting the wrong side.</p><p>“I know your injuries are all healed. Now hurry up!”</p><p>“Nothing gets past you autobots, now does it?”</p><p>“Shut <em> up </em> Impactor!”</p><p>Theyre still lagging behind when Ratchet accepts the request. The frequency, being so close, is like a faint buzz in his mind. He cant remember the last time someone wanted to just talk with him over a comm- and the faint noise of a secure comm line? He missed it and hadnt even realized.</p><p><b> <em>See what i’m saying? </em> </b>He sends over.</p><p>Ratchet's eyes grow wide. Pulling on Impactors arm so they wont fall too far behind he leads them back up to the group. Theyre acting too casual for a pair of neutrals, and one an ex-decepticon at that, strolling around in autobot high command.</p><p><b> <em>Primus, I am going to enjoy this. </em> </b>Ratchet sends back.</p><p>But when they reach the Arc’s Med-bay their giddiness is gone. If the Arc was pathetic then this is just tragic. There are more bodies on repair slabs than wounded. And- Primus- It's not a simple battle wound. It was as if he was seeing the reassigned again- it was just cruel how some of them had died. The worst of it was that he could recognize some of the fatal wounds. One was from Ravage, he knew those scratch marks. And a blast like that- only shockwaves alt mode could cause the entire body to shatter like that.</p><p>The worst was the one that was covered in fusion cannon holes. Megatron had to be on the offensive, but this? The poor bots face was still scrunched in pain- the ghost of fear on his face. It was as if Megatron had been torturing them.</p><p>“The Megatron I thought I knew would never go this far.”</p><p>For the rest of their time in the Arc, he says nothing. Later in the briefing when Optimus references Megatron's brutality- he feels blind. As they’re sent out now under Mirage’s command, Impactor feels differently when they walk back down the Halls of the Arc. This time he doesn’t meet the stares of those around him.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Impactor. </em> </b>
</p><p>He looks over at Ratchet. His eyes are soft and his smile kind. He turns away from him, but Ratchet doesn't close their comm link.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Remember my one rule? Everyone I help-</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>-Has to help everyone else. </em> </b> Impactor interrupts. <b> <em>I just feel so. . .</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>I know Impactor. I know. Let’s forget about what we didn’t do and try to focus on what we can do.</em> </b>
</p><p>What they can do.</p><p>Impactor realizes that they didn’t take his radar away from him. Thankfully its on his good arm and undamaged. Mostly- it just cant send out signals to other decepticons anymore- but it can still read them.</p><p>“Mirage” He says, “I think I have something that may be of use to you.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He doesn’t like Mirage. He's an autobot. and he's hot headed. He picks fights with Impactor because it's easier this way. Even if he listens to Impactor, thanks Impactor for showing him his radar. And even defends Impactor when Sideswipe wants a piece of him. But that still doesn't mean he likes Mirage.</p><p>They do as ratchet says. Plug wires in or redirect lines where he commands. If this had been a functioning spacebridge he hoped it was at least cleaner than this. Some of it is still slowly burning away and the rest of it is rusted over. Chromia and Sideswipe are their cover but the gaping hold bigger than a titan doesnt give him much confidence. Especially when they’re welding away at an exposed pipeline. They could probably be spotted from miles away. He hoped Chromias eyesight continued to be superior to the seekers' scanners.</p><p>He had heard of her accomplishments in battle, and held her in high respect. It was still strange that this time she was watching over him instead of watching for an opportunity to shoot him.</p><p>Mirage says something that makes Ratchet chuckle. He can hear Sideswipe sigh over the autobots comm about it. He meets Impactor's eyes and shakes his head in a knowing smile.</p><p>Impactor still doesn’t like mirage, even if he can make Ratchet laugh.</p><p>He tried to focus on finishing the seam he was welding. But his chronometer reminded him that it had been long enough for the patrol to be passing back by overhead. He checks his radar- because that’s all he can do. Mirage nearly starts a fight with him over it. Impactor knows the autobot is just jumpy from the oncoming patrol but it still gets on his nerves. Ratchet stops them before any fights can happen, and asks for the energon infuser. Impactor didn’t even know there was something like that before Ratchet had started asking him to hand him tools.</p><p>Elita had said he had been an engineer, worked on the stuff of legend.</p><p>What kind of legend breaks down like <em> this </em>?</p><p>No this couldn’t have been ratchets- when ratchet fixes something it stays that way. And if ratchet had built this space bridge? it would have been active when they found it. Even if not- it never would have rusted over.</p><p>But as he’s reaching for it the seekers scanner lights up their section of the bridge. They’re early. And they’ve definitely been spotted. They roll out of the way of sudden gunfire and Impactor is trying to remain calm.</p><p>He’s seen how Skyfire has trained the seekers, he knows most of their moves and formations. But Mirage and Ratchet dont. And Ratchets not moving out of the line of fire. <em> Ratchets not moving out of the line of fire.  </em></p><p>Impactor jumps over him before he can think to do anything else. He drags him to the ground with him and when he gets hit it stings like a cold current. It’s completely different firepower than what he’s used to. For a moment he can't move- hes face to face with Ratchet. Eyes wide in horror as he flings his arms over Impactors back. Trying to shield him from any lingering shots. Both of them turn their heads to watch Chromia take all three seekers out in a matter of seconds. And as they watch them go down he hears Mirage bark out orders at Sideswipe to make sure that the other seeker is dead while he finishes off the first one.</p><p>Just as quick as the attack and chaos came, so too come quiet. </p><p>Impactor can feel his spark pounding wildly. Ratchet sits them both up and they stay there for a moment. He’s got one arm around Impactors shoulders and the other is cupping his face. Thumb brushing some rust off Impactors face.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Why didnt you move to cover?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Why did you jump into their shots!?</em> </b>
</p><p>Ratchet takes another moment to hold Impactor like that before his wound starts leaking energon. They stand up and Ratchet has to use the energon infuser to fix his arm. Impactor sighs when he realizes that it was his good arm too.</p><p>“How many times I gotta patch you up?” Ratchet finally says.</p><p>“just a scratch doc-” <b> <em>I was worried. </em> </b>“We better get this thing online. When those seekers don't report in-”</p><p>“Yeah, More Company!” <b> <em>I worry about you too. </em> </b>“I get it”</p><p>They need to get back to work,  but they're still waiting for Sideswipe and Mirage to return. Forgetting about their eye in the sky still watching over them, Impactor moves closer to Ratchet. It’s a quick kiss. No more than a peck really. They don't have time for anything real. But their sparks are still pounding and it’s better than nothing.</p><p>If Chromia saw anything, she doesn’t say so.</p><p>They have the bridge fixed by the time the others return. And after a shaky start with a patrol right on their wheels- Mirage has to fulfill his part of the mission and hides the entire facility. It's more than impressive and Impactor can't help the cheer that rises out of his throat. He had forgotten how nice it felt celebrating something good happening.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They’re alone- as if suddenly the entire autobot network experienced a planet-wide blackout.</p><p>They're under attack- as after a few hours Mirage couldn't hold an illusion that large anymore. But that's why Impactor is there. For when their plan fell through and someone had to watch Ratchet’s back.</p><p>But they are separated- Ratchet on one side of the space bridge and Impactor on the other.</p><p>And as the world turns to chaos- the bridge is still closed. They're pinned down for a moment. Until Ratchet is able to get away- get closer to the space bridge command console. And when Optimus prime yells for the bridge to be opened it feels as if he’s right on top of them. Now it’s Impactors turn to break free from the seekers fire. As he searches for Ratchet he thinks that maybe he’s lucky.</p><p>Or maybe Impactor is just wrong. Because they’re aiming for Ratchet.</p><p>Ratchets mad dash for the space bridge console is reckless. He doesn’t think- he couldn’t have he just does. Its so stupid to run for it with no cover. Ratchet should know better- act better. But he isn’t thinking about himself- He’s thinking about anyone else. Cybertron? His clinic? Impactor? These he holds highly, even more so than his own life. But that isn't true for Impactor. He had just started to find his new life as a neutral to be more than good. It was wonderful. But it wouldn’t be without Ratchet.</p><p>But Impactor was also right in the end. </p><p>If he had been alone, he would have surely died. And Impactor wasn’t thinking either when he shielded him from the full on seeker assault. This time it hits him right in the spark. He knows this because he feels it cracking. It should feel painful, they just shot his very being. But he doesn’t feel anything but relief. He falls on his knees to the ground and he finds for the first time since the mines that he feels too cold. And as he hears the space bridge open the world starts to slip away.</p><p>He doesn’t want to go just yet.</p><p>Not when Ratchet grabs him like that- as if it mattered what happened to Impactor now. But when Ratchet cradles him to his chassis and his face hovers close- eyes worried and a pained expression on his lips. Impactor wonders if he made a mistake. He wonders for a moment if things had been different. Had he not been born a miner and Ratchet not a scholar if they would have met before all this. If they would have been able to get away from this war. From leaders whose only thought seemed to be of winning. From the cruelty of those who had used this war to slaughter others. From plagues. From the energon shortage. From autobots. From decepticons.</p><p>But like he’s had to do his whole life- Impactor faces the reality that unless a miracle happens, he is going to die like this. In Ratchets arms. Not a terrible place to die. But a terrible thing to do to dear Ratchet.</p><p>“Thank you,” he hears himself say, “for showing me light”</p><p>He’s too weak to move but if he could he’d kiss that solemn doctor's face. But there's no strength left in him. And in this moment that's the only regret he has before he leaves Ratchet behind.</p><p>“Oh shush you great fool” and Ratchet, brow knit in concentration, not wanting to let him slip away so easily lays starts fiddling with his chassis, “I'm just in time to save you.”</p><p>He feels Ratchet manually disengage his spark covering. Impactor watches in awe as the light of his spark illuminates Ratchet's face in soft blues.Primus, Ratchet had been beautiful before but like this with his own spark exposed, he felt he could no longer deny how deeply he cared for the doctor. This was no longer a sense of duty or a shot at redemption. This was-</p><p>It had to be-</p><p>Love-</p><p><em> I wish these seekers weren't still firing at us. </em> He thinks. <em> I wish we were anywhere else but here. </em></p><p>Then, like the dawn, Ratchet reveals his own spark. His is a beautiful gold with wisps of white. Ratchet pulls him close and when their sparks merge they both cry out in pain. Ratchet’s spark is helping to heal Impactors, but this means that his own is being damaged in the process. Strangely enough they both feel the pain as well as the soothing regeneration at the same time. </p><p>Now they are bathed in a beautiful green light as both their sparks fully murge. And this time, When Ratchet cups his face Impactor feels like he could cry. He must be because Ratchet wipes one tear from his eye. Their faces are so close that Ratchet need only turn his head to kiss Impactor's forehead.</p><p>And he does that. </p><p>“I’ve got you” he says between peppering his face with gentle kisses. “I've got you”</p><p>And finally Ratchet angles Impactors face in such a way that all he need do is lean down and-</p><p>“I’m not letting you go, Impactor.” he kisses him. It's slow and processor numbing, but it distracts him from the pain. And this time when the world fades away, he doesn't even notice. Not until Ratchet is pulling away, having closed both of their spark covers. It takes a moment for Impactor to process what is happening. But he catches up right as Ratchet Picks him up in his arms and carries him to safety.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Your spark is lovely.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And yours is still fractured. Stay low Impactor. This time I’m protecting you.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It takes a few weeks this time for Impactor to fully recover. But when he woke up back at Ratchets camp, this time in Ratchets berth, he realized he had missed everything.</p><p>As far as they could tell the mission failed. The Arc, the all-spark and everyone on board when it launched had been evaporated into nothing. Ratchet is sad, so Impactor mourns with him. And they live like that for a while. No decepticons come to destroy everything they have, the autobots mostly leave them alone, and even with the all-spark off the planet they don’t suddenly die.</p><p>As he recovers he goes back to helping the others. There's more now. With the autobots gone, the decepticon patrols have nearly ceased. And despite Megatron's seeming paranoia, they have begun rebuilding their own cities again. And the next time Impactor gets to leave the camp it’s to make a supply run to a market. A bot named Soundblaster has begun a merchant run from points all over the planet. And for the first time in millenia, when the sun rises theres no smoke from a battle on the horizon.</p><p>Still it takes Ratchet nearly half a year to stop checking Impactors spark at least ten times before he can finally fall into recharge. Their room is much different now than when Impactor first awoke in it. Now it is filled with decorative lights and datapads. Some of the patients use art as a way to spend their recovery time. Ratchet hangs these in their room as well. He’s proud of them all- even if he likes some more than others. Life continues on this way, the decepticons rebuilding their lives in their walled cities and everyone else picking up the pieces. And life goes on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading how you enjoyed :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>